Converting energy in wind into rotational energy has long been desirable. Historically, windmills, in the form of gristmills, were used to mill grain and wind pumps were used to pump water. Modern windmills often take the form of wind turbines. Horizontal axis wind turbines generally use mechanical or electrical devices to convert the rotational energy of vanes or blades into electricity.
While modern horizontal axis windmills are useful, they also suffer from a number of problems. Many horizontal wind turbines have massive blades set on very tall towers. The blades of these turbines reach speeds in excess of 150 miles an hour. Such windmills are unsightly and expensive. Furthermore, the high-speed blades are a hazard for wildlife and other airborne objects.
Alternative approaches to harness wind energy include vertical axis wind generators. However, prior art vertical axis systems are often either unreliable or inefficient. Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and systems for harnessing wind energy and converting it into electricity.